Asesino de Dioses
by Alma Escarlata
Summary: El Ragnarok empieza y, con él, el mundo se acaba. Pero un grupo de vikingos se resiste a morir. Ese es el destino de sus dioses, no el suyo. Han oído de un hombre de piel gris como la ceniza y que tiene las líneas de la muerte grabadas en su cuerpo. Necesitan de él para detener el Ragnarok. Para convencerlo, cuentan con un obsequio, un regalo sin abrir; una virgen.


Hoy veo, por primera vez desde que me arrancaron de mis tierras, la profecía de la que tanto hablaban cumpliéndose. El astro rey cae en pedazos, chorreando su resplandor como si fuese sangre. El lobo muerde la esfera redonda y grisácea y la desmiembra frente a nuestros incrédulos ojos. Todos los cautivos de la casa yacemos sobre la tierra, espolvoreada por nieve fresca, y observamos, con la calma y sumisión que obtuvimos al ser conquistados, el espectáculo; la caída del sol y la luna. Nuestros amos corren despavoridos gritando que el Ragnarok acaba de empezar, que el cielo se desploma sobre sus cabezas.

Uno de ellos me toma de los hombros y me levanta del suelo.

- ¡¿Qué no escuchas, maldita esclava?! ¡el fin se acerca!- Vocifera, enrojecido ante la sorpresa de su propio miedo.

Me zarandea, como queriéndome contagiar de ese sentimiento. Hasta el día de hoy, nunca había visto algo parecido: el sol cayendo y la luna saliendo de día, huyendo de su guarida al ser perseguida por una atroz criatura. Jamás había visto tampoco, desde que pisé encadenada esta nevosa tierra, a estos sanguinarios guerreros deshacerse en llanto.

- ¡Perra esclava!- Espeta, soltándome de golpe.

El único sentimiento del que me llena es de dicha. Puedo ver, en sus ojos azules como el mar oscuro y detestablemente turbio, lo mismo que yo sentí cuando los vi a ellos. Recuerdo que pensé que eran dioses… altos, imponentes, con cuernos que sobresalían de sus cabezas y sus cabellos hechos de oro y sangre. Solo después supe que no eran nada más que hombres… que venían para saquear nuestro oro y a tomar nuestra sangre.

- ¡Te ríes de la desgracia! ¡Te burlas del Ragnarok!- Increpa. Mi sonrisa me delata. Su mundo se está viniendo abajo, tal cual lo hizo el mío.- ¡Maldita bruja!- Levanta la pierna y la descarga fuertemente.

- ¡Hrrmm!- ¡Ahora ese grito! ¡Primero muerta que darle la satisfacción de oírme gritar!

- ¡Hijo, basta!

El patriarca lo detiene de terminar de reventarme los dedos. La tierra tiene varias capas de nieve blanda, por lo que el pisotón pudo amortiguarse. Rurik es un gigante de alborotada barba rubia ceniza y trenzas del mismo color. Su hijo, Sveden, es una versión más joven y desarrollada del mismo; si Rurik es un gigante, Sveden es un coloso. Si Rurik es cruel, Sveden es brutal. Todo lo que es el padre, el hijo lo es mucho más.

- ¡No pierdas la cordura!- Lo resondra. Asida al suelo, una de las esclavas me recoge y pone entre sus brazos. Sveden nos mira con locura y desasosiego, pero no osa volver a ponerme un dedo encima.- Sabíamos que esto pasaría, lo sabíamos.- Se vuelve hacia su pueblo.- Ya han pasado los tres inviernos, han caído Sól y Máni; han sido devorados ante nuestros ojos.- La esclava que me sostiene hace que pase, junto al resto, de vuelta al gran salón ceremonial.- Hemos visto… hemos visto la caída de los dioses.- Las puertas se cierran por dentro. Rurik asciende hacia su trono y el pueblo toma su sitio alrededor de la mesa rectangular. Los cautivos nos mantenemos junto a las vigas de madera. Muchos de nosotros no entienden el idioma.- Los dioses… sabíamos que podían morir y, este día, nos han dado prueba de ellos. Nos han dado prueba… prueba de que ellos son… mortales.- La sala empieza a llenarse de ese anhelo guerrero que tanto detesto. Sveden hace un sonido mudo de admiración. Pronto, la sala entera se maravilla ante la idea que su líder ha implantado en ellos. Un líder que les ha arrancado el miedo del corazón.- ¡Son mortales, como nosotros!

- ¡LO SON!- Vitorean muchos hombres y mi corazón ruge de dolor. No están asustados, ya no le temen a la muerte, de nuevo; son otra vez los vikingos sucios y fieros que nos apresaron.

- ¡LOS DIOSES PUEDEN SER VENCIDOS!

- ¡Sirvan el hidromiel!- Grita el hijo del líder.

De inmediato, la esclava que me cobijaba en mis heridas se retira a su labor. Todos vuelven a tomar su papel en la obra y se dirigen a cumplir con sus deberes.

- Ven aquí, Bruja de las Tierras Inclinadas.- Llama, señalándome con esas grandes y sanguinarias manos.

El Jarl está al fin de la mesa, ocupando una enorme silla con el respaldar cubierto por la piel de un oso. A su lado, su hijo aguarda el momento que le había sido prometido. Su obsequio atrasado.

- Será la primera thrall que te pertenezca, hijo mío.

Uno de los jóvenes esclavos, aquí llamados thralls por una denigrante obra de sus dioses, se arrodilla frente a mí como un animal. Piso su espalda y subo al tablón sobre el cual está su festín. Camino por entre los platos desbordantes y los ojos codiciosos me miran con más hambre de la que han mostrado por su cena.

- Esta fue la única que sobrevivió al viaje.- Relata, siguiendo la historia desde donde se quedó, antes de ser interrumpido por el Ragnarok.- Para volver seguros tuvimos que sacrificar a muchos de su raza.- Hace un gesto con la cabeza y una de las mujeres libres se me acerca y me despoja del único abrigo que separa mi cuerpo del despiadado y helado hálito del viento del norte.- Íbamos a ofrendarla para aplacar la ira de los demonios acuáticos. Las vírgenes son especialmente de su agrado.- Un murmullo de aprobación y euforia resbala por mi piel atormentada por el frío.- Pero los caminantes de las Tierras Inclinadas que traíamos se negaron. Dijeron que era una gran princesa bruja. Que nos protegería durante el viaje.- Me llama con una mano, confiado en que me ha dominado. Voy hacia él y el sonido del oro que reviste mi pecho y mi cabeza los deleita.

Trata de aumentar mi valor ante su gente solo porque me va a entregar a su hijo. Doblegó a mis súbditos. Destripó a mis hermanos, a aquellos que eran de mi raza. Ultrajó a mis hermanas y derribó nuestro templo. Nos despojó de todo lo que nos pertenecía. Fui obligada a pasar hambre y sed, torturada por el acecho constante y pérfido. No fui tratada como una princesa. No fui tratada como una "bruja". Mi única suerte fue que Rurik quiso tratarme como un regalo. Sveden es el único al que le será permitido desgarrar el envoltorio.

- Es tuya, hijo.- Asevera, dirigiéndome hacia él.

He visto lo que hizo con los que se rehusaron a servirle, la brutalidad con la que desangró a mis hermanas… aún así, el horror no puede debilitar mi dignidad. Menos aún, hacerme olvidar la educación de la que fui proveída. La astucia es la única arma que puedo usar ahora.

- Mi bendición es contigo, amo.

La sala entera se hunde en susurros. Se admiran tan fácilmente por todo. Ahora entiendo la forma en la que el Jarl puede manipularlos. Afuera se cierne el infierno, pero él se esmera en preservar, al menos, el presente en este recinto. Escuché sus planes sin que supiera que entendía su lengua. Está rendido ante el fin de su mundo. Su único plan es afrontar lo inevitable con resignación, licor y tantos placeres como puedan destinarse a ser culminados en esta sola noche. Si voy a pertenecerle a alguien, prefiero que sea a un solo hombre.

- La princesa bruja ha bendecido a mi hijo. Sveden, sé más grande que tu padre- Abraza al bastardo, que no puede evitar hincharse de un malsano orgullo.- Esta noche caen los dioses ¡caigamos con ellos!- Vocifera, levantando un cuerno rebosante de esa empalagosa bebida a base de miel.

- ¡Por los dioses!

Los cánticos son coreados y algunos chocan las mesas con los puños. Comen como jabalíes y huelen como tales también. Sus músculos desproporcionados los hacen ver más grotescos de lo que ya son. Se manchan las barbas e incrustan esas uñas mortecinas en la piel cocida de su comida. Son inmunes al glacial ambiente y sus pálidas pieles parecen haberse curado ante la nevisca. Los aborrezco.

- ¡Qué baile la bruja!

- ¡Déjanos ver, oh Rurik, los encantos de tu conquista!

- ¡Esperen, esperen!- Calma a su desatado pueblo. Mis dioses ya han muerto. Han sido asesinados por sus manos. Mi padre, el hijo de un dios, ha cerrado los ojos y se halla tan lejano a mí. Mi madre, su contraparte, mi guía en la noche lóbrega, ha sido apartada. No tengo el favor de nadie. Estoy sola frente a la plaga lujuriosa y maligna.- Esa no es decisión mía.- Determina, tambaleándose débilmente por la ingesta tumultuosa de hidromiel.- Sveden, es tu thrall, tú decides qué hacer con ella.

- ¡Vamos Sveden, comparte la bendición de tu bruja!- Ladra el gentío inmundo.

- ¡Deja que aleje a los malos espíritus con su danza!

Reclaman que me despoje a mí misma ante ellos. No conozco sus bailes, apenas sí pude entender algunas de sus costumbres. Me llaman bruja. Pasé de ser sacerdotisa ceremonial a una hechicera. Quisiera poder complacerlos a todos haciendo lo que sé hacer: tocando algún instrumento, recitando para ellos, bordando mantos para sus familias; puedo proveerles de todo el arte que quieran, pero me es imposible darles mi cuerpo.

- Estoy aquí para servirte, amo.- Sé que mi rara apariencia lo desconcierta. No soy alta y lechosa como las demás mujeres de su aldea. Mis ojos son profundamente oscuros y mi cabello azabache alcanza a cubrir, siguiendo una línea sumamente recta, toda mi espalda descubierta. No soy voluptuosa ni fornida como ellas.- En todo sentido, por primera vez, solo a ti.

Mis palabras se resbalan por sus oídos. Puedo ver el efecto que produce en él la expectativa y las ansias de explorar, ajeno a los demás, la rareza que su padre le ha traído. Me desborda en ronca ira ponerme a disposición de una bestia semejante, pero mis opciones no son más piadosas.

- No esta noche.- Decreta, enfrentando a la muchedumbre ávida.

Dos mujeres libres me conducen hacia el pasaje más cercano, detrás del trono del líder. Los peldaños de piedra se labran un camino hacia la recámara del hijo del Jarl. Ese es, también, el camino que yo he decidido labrarme.


End file.
